bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrancar/Archive 1
Name Origins What? Says who? There is no reference at all. It looks like something somebody just made up without any evidences or sources. Drunk Samurai 10:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Should High-Speed Regeneration be added to the list? Ulquiorra implies it's given up by choich, but still available to other Arrancar. Wonderweiss also dissplayed the ability, granted it was only used in his release form. Arrancar79 03:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Does anyone think Uryū Ishidas theory about Arrancar anatomy being the same as a Soul Reapers i.e. having a chain of fate is worth mentioning? I mean he shot Cirucci Sanderwicci where he thought it would be, and it seemed to have the desired effect. Arrancar79 (talk) 04:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, despite it being Uryu's own theory, you're right - his attack did have the desired effect. Plus we haven't seen anything to suggest otherwise, so it doesn't violate Wiki policy. Just make sure it has a manga reference. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) First Trivia Point I think the first trivia point is useless as there are words in the english language where the plural is the same as the singular, such as you, moose, fish, pants, aircraft and many more. The same goes for the past and present tense of some verbs as seen in read. Therefore the first trivia point is a bit useless--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I posted this over two months ago. Would anyone have any objections to me removing this trivia point?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha, another one under the radar. I don't have any objections. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Me neither, it was agreed that language-based trivia were basically not so relevant. It's also too long and says too little in my opinion [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Done--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Shinigamification explain why Shinigamification was deleted, yet Hollowfication stays up--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 10:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Shinigamification was used a grand total of once by Aizen. Since then, everybody, including Aizen himself, has been referring to it as the process of Arrancarization. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::and yet there isn't even an article for that. How come? I'm sure if Hollowfication gets an article wouldn't Arrancarization.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Asides from Wonderweiss' transformation into an Arrancar, we have no other instances of Arrancarization taking place. Unlike Hollowfication, we don't have nearly enough information about the process to justify giving it its own article. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Numeros 11-99 considering this was a statement by Shawlong, (correct me if im wrong, i don't remeber that part too well...) who obviously was a lowly Fraccion and had no idea of yammys real rank; can we not have it be 10-99? refrence being: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/230/14/ --RexGodwin (talk) 02:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Assuming that Shawlong was wrong simply because he was an underling would be considered speculation. There's no telling what the rank 10 could represent - for all we know, it could be special rank made specifically for Yammy. On another note, while Yammy introduces himself as "Arrancar 10," Grimmjow first introduces himself as the "Sexta Arrancar" instead of the "Sexta Espada." Just an interesting fact. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Traslation conflicts I know this is a silly question but why is the Japanese translation of a Spanish word different than the English translation of the same Spanish word? Arrancar is just one such example. --Nkuzmik (talk) 20:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Please see Forum:How can Spanish be Japanese. 23:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar in Hell According to the new Hell Arc Oneshot that appeared in this past Weekly Jump Magazine, Arrancar appear to remain as they were before death when they arrive in hell. They seem to retain their powers, abilities, personalities, and appearances as well. I think this should be mentioned somewhere in the article. Obsidian Tezcatlipoca (talk) 20:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Name Inspiration Before you take anything I'm suggesting wrong, I'm only pointing out similarities among names, not saying that Tite Kubo purposefully did it. I was searching to see if other Arrancar had names that stemmed from architects like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow (Patricia Urquiola and Nicholas Grimshaw, respectively) when I found a post on a forum that posted some names of architects and designers with some minor to major similarities to their names. Some of which are Werner Aisslinger for Aisslinger Wernarr, Richard Neutra for Nnoitra Gilga, Eero Aarnio for Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Alejandro Zaera-Polo for Szayel Aporro Granz. I think it might be worth mentioning these similarities The link to the forum posts is here: http://bleachasylum.com/threads/1736-Spanish-translations-of-Arrancar-names AntMan9751 (talk) 11:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) These similarities have been noted before, particularly because Kubo himself has noted that he named many of the Arrancar after famous architects. However, he only identified one or two specific examples (like Grimmjow and Grimshaw). We cannot mention any of those others as trivia points because it requires making conclusions that may not necessarily be correct; site policy is that if we cannot reference it, we cannot put it into the article. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 12:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Interesting name fact "Arrancar" itself is actually a Spanish word, which actually means "to start (a car)". Would this or would it not be some worthwhile trivia?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 23:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually thats not true. It states right on the Arrancar page what Arrancar means in Spanish which (To tear off). The spanish version of (To Start) in any context is entirely different word altogether. Im not sure why something thats been up for years now is that unknown to you when its right on the page. In any case its incorrect and obviously not trivia. Nor would it be something that would be placed in the trivia section even if it were true. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) While yes, "Arrancar" can mean "To turn on a car or engine", in this particular case and context the correct translation is the one that is given in the article and that Salubri already mentioned "To tear off", since Arrancars are Hollows that tore away their masks, so it would be considered junk trivia. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :@Salubri: I learned this meaning of "arrancar" in a Spanish lesson from a reputable online school, thank you very much. :@Schiffer: Well, I thought it was something interesting, since the word can be used/taken in an entirely different meaning.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 18:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Many words can mean something entirely different depending on the context. Look at the English language for example, there are hundreds of words that change with the context so this is nothing new nor interesting.--